Charmnation
by Amarie DeSade
Summary: The son of Cole and Phoebe.And a bit about the daughter of Piper and Leo.R&R.
1. Part One

Charmed Or Damned?  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing.I have no money. And I'm under 18. aha!  
  
Info:Phoebe and Cole's son was named Robby at one point.But as it turned out he is the reincarnation of Tempus,So now at the age of 20 he's known as Tempus.He's a handsome young man who has a partner in crime. Temperance.A young Beautiful Enchantress/Warlock whom is as much in love with him as he is with her. This is a little insight into their world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
=Underground=  
  
::Phoebe::  
  
I sat on my throne watching several demon sevants run around aimlessly trying to prepare for the arrival of the source's son,Cole's son.Last I had heard,He'd gone to africa with Temperance to get some anchient relic of time.Or something of that sort.I frowned.Temperance was the girl who had taken my baby boy away from me.Not that I hate Temperance but still I certainly didn't love her.The girl was cruel,witty,and as dangerous as she was beautiful.Not to mention she has a heart of stone when it comes to everyone except Tempus and Cole.Why she likes Cole is a mystery.It certainly isn't because she wants him on her side.When Temperance and Tempus combine their powers they are completely untouchable.  
  
I sighed.I'd missed Tempus and more than anything wanted him to stay and visit for a while.The last time he'd come for a visit It had only been for a few days.He was my only son,and only child.I am not able to have any more children,and to tell the truth some part of me doesn't want another evil child running around,hurting the innocent.  
  
::cole::  
  
I stood like a proud King ought to.Back straight,eyes level,chest thrust out and stone blank face.Though a small smile played at the corner of my lips.My son was due to arrive at any moment.And Temperance was coming with him.I adore her,mainly because she posess the skills to be a true being of evil,which is something Phoebe has always been in lack of.I like to think Of her as my own daughter.A girl in which I could get all the joys of being a girl's daddy while not having to accept responsibilty for her mistakes.  
  
I turned when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.Ah,Temperance was a vision of loveliness.Midnight black curls fell in soft dissray about her ivory skin,and the same midnight black color covered her lashes.Her stormy gray eyes were kind as she embraced me.  
  
"Hello Cole.It's wonderful to see you again."  
  
I smiled as I inhaled her cinnamon and lilacs scent.  
  
"And it is good to see you as well,Temperance."  
  
"Hey Dad,what about me? I am your son you know."  
  
I let go of Temperance and walked up to my son.  
  
"Well I see Temperance has been taking good care of you."  
  
"Yeah Well,It's either do as she says,Or die."  
  
I chuckled as I embraced his son.  
  
::Tempus::  
  
I hugged my father back,More out of habit then warmth.  
  
I winked at Temperance over my father's shoulder and smiled when she winked back. Gawd,I loved her.Sometimes It hurt just to think about my life without her.Sure she could be a little bitchy sometimes,and a little bossy,But you take the bad with the good.And it was the good that I didn't like.I listened as cole rambled on about how well we looked and how we should visit more often.Though in truth I only bothered to visit to see how Phoebe was doing.She was human after all,and her strength was fading.I love my mother dearly,but sometimes when I look into her eyes I see sorrow.I understand that deep down inside she is good.  
  
Pure as the fresh fallen snow.She has a need for things good and for her sisters.Piper and Paige.I know that she even visits them,and sometimes helps them to escape death.I also know that my father would punish her If he ever found out.I followed Temperance and Cole into the throne room.As I walked up to my mother and Hugged her,I saw something move just behind her.  
  
.::Temperance::.  
  
Holly.That annoying child of Piper and,what was his name? Oh yes, Leo.She was only 17 But already trying to destroy "the bad guys." Or in particular, the bad girl. Which happened to be ME.She had this silly Idea that If she killed me,then it would be easier to get rid of Tempus,and that her dear Aunt Phoebe would return to the side of good and fight with the charmed ones to kill the Source.A Chain reaction of some sorts I suppose.It's funny how she always seems to pop up out of nowhere and No one bother's to stop her from killing me.Not Cole,Not Phoebe though that is expected,and not even from my Tempus.They all smile and step aside,clearing a path to me.They find it amusing to watch us fight,though if something goes wrong and I get hurt badly Tempus will step in.  
  
Holly starts off by throwing a mass of blue orb energy at me.As usual I just side step it and smile.Letting the wicked gleam in my eyes grow as I conjure up fire and hurl it at her.I watch as she wiggles out of her now burning jacket.Stupid child.  
  
::Holly::  
  
I hate her.More than anyone in the world,It's her I hate.She's perfect.She has beauty,brains and power.Not that I think I'm Stupid or ugly or weak.I'm pretty strong.And I've been called cute before.I'll admit I don't have a incredible IQ but I'm smart enough to be slightly above average.I have long blonde hair I wear back in a tight bun,and the same brown eyes as my mother,piper.I'm about 5'5 and they say I have the personality of my aunt Prue.As well as her active power.  
  
I watch Temperance as she hurls fire at me,with the same cruel look playing on her lovely features as always.The look that says she'd like to kill me.I'm sure she would,But that won't happen today.I throw my jacket to the ground and watch it burn before I turn back to her.I make a torch fly at her with a single flick of my wrist and smile as it hits her hard.She hadn't seen that one coming.I look at Tempus who is know standing in front of her,His blue eyes are daring me to attack her again.I wouldn't dream of it...He'd kill me in a instant.Instead I close my eyes as I orb back into the Manor.  
  
=at the manor=  
  
::Piper::  
  
I sigh as I hug my daughter.Thanks to her the power of three still works.Faintly,But still,It works.She has Halliwell blood running through her after all.I sit down on the couch next to leo and offer him a weak smile as he pats my hand.Ever since Phoebe joined the dark side,I haven't been as strong as I once was.Mentally and Emotionally at least.Though having a daughter like Prue-Holly,Or Holly as we call her,Has helped me to heal.Paige handled everything better than I.She's made a good life for herself though she still hasn't found true love.She's the strong one now.She's the one who keeps us all going.  
  
I sigh heavily as I lean my head on Leo's shoulder and drift off to sleep.  
  
::Leo::  
  
I watch my love sleep and hope her dreams are happy ones.Her life,her mind,and her soul are still healing and are so delicate.I thank the heavens that Paige is so strong and for Holly.Without her all would have been lost,long ago.Holly is strong like Prue was,that's why we named her after her aunt.Though she seems to have a almost envious obsession over Temperance.I know very little about Temperance.Only that she's strong,evil,and my nephew's lover.Tempus is beyond help,he was born evil and like cole.He will stay evil.  
  
We are trying to save Phoebe.If killing her will save her.Then so be it. 


	2. Part Two

Part 2 =Manor= ::Holly:: I've tried to accept that he doesn't love, or even like me. But it's hard, I mean, I'm the good girl. The sweet innocent stuck in the middle girl. He is supposed to fall for me. Instead he fell for her, like all men do. Even Leo wouldn't be able to help falling for her. She's so perfect. The cruelness in her only makes her more fascinating. Those gray eyes of hers seem to penetrate a person to the very soul. I hate her almost as much as I admire her. It's almost sickening to see the way she hangs all over him, the way they gaze at each other. I thought evil didn't know how to love? I stare into the mirror, seeing my reflection and yet not seeing who I am. Soft dull brown eyes stared back at me; I ached to see gray eyes staring back at me. My flat thin blonde hair fell about my shoulders in a careless heap; I lifted a strand and imagined it was midnight black and curling. My own small lips parted and I thought about a pair of full heart-shaped red lips. You'd think that because I'm on the good side, I'd be angelic looking. Even with her dark looks and cruel eyes, Temperance is more like an angel than me. Robby should have loved me, But he had to be Tempus reborn, didn't he? The powers that be can be so bad sometimes.  
  
::Paige:: It's hard to be the strong one. Before me there was Prue, the head of the family. The perfect sister. The sister I'll never be. The sister they expect me to be. When Prue died, I was the replacement sister, Then Piper became head of the family. She was strong but her mind couldn't handle it when Phoebe left. So I had to take over. Thank the Powers that be for Holly. She's strong and smart, and I can tell she's like Prue. She even has Prue's powers. But she has a weak mind like Piper. She loves Tempus, even though they are blood relatives. The most sickening part of all is her obsession with Temperance. All she ever does is compare herself to that witch. I've only met Temperance once but that was enough. Yes she is beautiful but only on the outside. And that's all that matters. Isn't it?  
  
=Underground=  
  
::Phoebe:: It had been only 2 days since their arrival and already I was annoyed. My husband adored her and paid more attention to her than me. My son's eyes were always upon her and I could hear her musical laughter filling the underground. I had my good days and bad days. On good days I could smile about my life, but on bad days I could do no more than climb from my bed. Today was a bad day. More than anything I wanted Holly to appear and end my miserable existence once and for all. Holly was everything I could ever want in a child. She was good. Robby was so strong, so very strong, like his father. And like his father, he got his way. I couldn't help hating Cole and Robby some days. It's my fault the world is in chaos. If I had killed myself while Robby was still in my womb, then the balance of good and evil wouldn't have been compromised. That's just one of the thoughts I have often. If's and Would be's always fill my mind.  
  
::Tempus:: I watched my mother stare at Temperance. Her gaze spoke all the things she felt and thought but would never say. She hated her life, resented me and Cole. I could live with that, But when she began to hate Temperance simply because Temperance was around to hate, well then I got angry. Temperance was my other-half, my soul mate, In short, she was mine. I treasured every moment I spent with. I couldn't tell If she loved me as much as I loved her. Only that she needed me, wanted me.  
  
I felt the warmth rush over me as Holly appeared behind me. She was trying to go unnoticed but she was too weak and sloppy to do so. I despised her, for she despised Temperance. I turned around and my gaze locked onto hers. I could see the mix of fear, anger, love, hate in her eyes swirl. I smiled.  
  
"Hello Cousin. What is it you want?"  
  
::Holly:: Want? Why I want you, I want to be what you want. I want to be her. I didn't say that of course. I couldn't. He wouldn't understand, he was under her spell. I shifted looking over his shoulder at Temperance. She was staring at me, an amused glint in her eyes. I watched the breeze lift a few curls that had broken free from her French braid. My eyes shifted back to Tempus. Back to his Icy blue eyes, curling golden hair and beautiful full lips. I wondered If He had been the model for roman sculptures. I licked my dry lips and took a deep breath.  
  
"I wanted to.to give you this." Once again my gaze fell upon her face, and fresh determination sprouted in my chest. I formed a pure ball of golden light in my hand and watched as his eyes seemed to become transfixed with it. I knew He couldn't resist it.  
  
"It's lovely. What is it?" He asked me, his eyes never leaving it. I smiled and it spun from my hand and into his chest, sending him flying clear across the room. A sick feeling overcame me and I nearly hurled, I could her Temperance's cry as she ran to him. Her eyes filled with concern turn hard and cold as she looked upon my pale face. "you" she whispered, a sharp deadly edge in her voice. I'd wounded him, not fatally, but enough to keep him safe while I took care of her. I'd finally found a way. It wouldn't kill her; only stop her from continuing to poison his mind and heart.  
  
::Temperance::  
  
I ran to him, checking him to be sure he was still breathing. How could she? Everyone knew she was weak and that she loved him. He was unconscious, but alive. I looked at her, my anger and hatred for her growing with each passing moment. This time I was going to kill her. Finally get the little brat out of the way. I whispered "you" and stood to my full height. Locking my eyes on hers, I formed a energy sword in my right hand. "You will regret the day your mother gave birth to you." I ran at her with lightning speed. I never saw it coming. My rage had blinded me, I stopped when I had Tempus say No. He must have come to, but it was already to late. Holly had thrown the Crestinan at me. A magical item that can contain temptation. The only thing that really can. I am the flesh embodiment of temptation, it's my magical skill and root power. How had she found out? I watched the small cube-like silver item fly through the air. The second it touched my flesh A searing pain shot through me as it pulled me into it. I wanted to cry out as my body hit the hard ground of Crescent. You see, there's a whole world inside the Crestinan. A place that makes one think their in heaven, when in reality the whole world is only a figment of your own deepest desires. I inhaled the sweet scent of grass and cherry blossoms. I was stuck here for now, Until Tempus released me. If He could.  
  
::Tempus:: My chest ached and my whole body protested when I slowly got to my feet. I stared at the Silver Crestinan and then at Holly. She was smiling, the bitch, How dare she. I opened my hand , and the crestinan appeared in it. Holly wasn't smiling anymore. She looked like she wanted to do something but instead she choose to leave. Smart move on her part. I tried to break the stupid box open, but it seemed solid. There had to be a way to get Temperance out. I knew what could happen If she stayed in there to long. She could begin to believe it was real. And refuse to come out. I looked at my father, why hadn't he done something? He stared at me with a slight frown on his face, my mother however was openly smiling. I said nothing as I vanished into air and appeared back my real home. A small castle called Blackthorn Manor. I set the Crestinan down carefully on a table and started looking through my books on magical items. I had to free her. I simply had to. 


	3. Part Three

Part 3 AN: Thanks to those who had reviewed. Sorry the 2nd part took so long, but I didn't think anyone was even interested in this story. Love ya lots. SilverExistant.  
  
  
  
=Crescent= ::Temperance:: I stood up, brushing dirt off my gown of white silk. Wait a minute, White silk? I was wearing jeans and a Ozzy T- shirt. I sighed, holly was going to die for trapping me here. I walked slowly up a green hill and took in the breathtaking view of my childhood world. Ireland, In all it's glory couldn't compare to the way I saw it through my child eyes. The way I was seeing it now. The brilliant green hills, golden valleys and clear blue lakes. I smiled as I ran down the hill toward the great house where I had grown up. It was as strong and overpowering as I remembered it. I opened the front door and walked into the caramel colored front lobby. The grand staircase stood in front of me and the hall to the library, study and parlor to my right. I walked slowly up the stairs, counting them as I went. 57 stairs, the same amount as when I was a kid. I opened the first door to my left, Pink. My whole room was in pink and white lace. Evidence a little girl was the owner of this room. I touched a fragile doll of porcelain, it's unmoving blue eyes stared back at me. I shivered. I remember hating this room. I remember tearing the pink silk sheets off my bed and ripping the feathers out of my white lace pillows. I hate the innocence of this room. I hated my daddy for trying to keep me his little girl.,For not wanting me to grow up, For locking me in this room day after day. I stepped away from the doll and looked out the window at the willow tree just outside. I remember climbing that tree to escape this room. For a few hours of bliss, running about like a normal child in the sweet green grass. I gasped when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw.  
  
=Blackthorn Manor= ::Tempus:: I sat there staring at the Crestinan. Temperance was in there. I stood up, I'd found a way to free her. The one who trapped her had to take her place. Holly had to take Temperance's place. How to get Holly to get inside and Temperance out, was the problem. I took a deep breath. Holly wanted me, so holly would get me. I shivered with disgust at the thought of kissing her, but I would do what was necessary to get Temperance back. I appeared in the attic of the Halliwell home. Which room was hers?  
  
::Holly:: Finally She was gone! "Yay, the tramp is trapped!" I spun about my room in a yellow sundress feeling happier and more lighthearted than I had in years. Now that she was out of the way Robby and I could be together. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Her face didn't haunt my every thought any more. My own brown eyes were shinning and my cheeks were flushed red from excitement. "Robby, you're free from her spell.Now just come to me..Please." I smoothed my hair away from my face and rushed to my bedroom door. I couldn't wait to tell mom and dad, and aunt Paige about all of it. I opened the door and walked into a wall. A warm wall? Wait a minute.I stepped back and saw that the wall was Robby. Had he heard my plea? "Robby you came. I knew you would." I tried to calm my quickly beating heart and bite back a smile. Failing to do both, but not really caring. He was here, with me, that's all there was to it.  
  
::Paige:: I entered the house with a smile until I felt evil energy coming from upstairs. I shut the door quietly and set down my purse. Where was Leo, Piper and Holly? Then I hear Holly's voice drifting down from the upstairs hall. "Robby you came.I knew you would." Robby? She must mean Tempus. Knowing her he could hold a knife to her throat and she would think it's cute. Damn it. "HOLLY!!!" I yelled as I began running up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. I stopped at the top of the stairs. Tempus was holding Holly in his arms smirking at me. Holly I thought, and held out my hand, she orbed in front of me, her hand in mine. "Get out of here Tempus. Stay away From Holly." Holly had tears in her eyes and was looking at me like she despised me. Tempus merely blew her a kiss and vanished. "You had no right to do that!" Holly screeched but I was already trying to figure out what he wanted with holly.  
  
=Crescent= It was him. Geir, My best friend. Only Geir had died when we were 16. He couldn't be real. I reached out and touched his face. He felt real. My hand trembled as I pulled it away from him. "I'm real Temperance. I'm Real." He said, and that was enough. I threw my arms around him and began sobbing. I'd missed him so much. His voice, his laughter, his company. I took in the sweet scent of his hair and the smoothness of his skin. He was exactly as he'd been the day he died. I slowly stepped back and stared into his soft hazel eyes, at the smooth features of his fair face. And at the chestnut brown hair that fell messily into his eyes. "You should comb that mop of hair. It's a fire hazard." I murmured and he smiled at the old joke. "I missed you too, Raven" He said, calling me by my childhood nickname. I kept touching his face trying to memorize it just incase he should vanish. I sniffled and laughed at my own stupid emotions. Emotions I'd tried to suppress for so many years.  
  
::Geir:: I watched her eyes change with each new emotion. Curiosity, love, happiness, sorrow, and joy. I reached out twirling a black curl around my fingers. How I'd adored her when we were kids. I'd even died for her. And been trapped here before I could go to my final resting place. For a long time I thought she'd find out I was trapped in here, and free me. But the years passed with no sign of her. And I had to survive in a world that never changed. I had given up all hope when I felt her. Felt her annoyance and fear and joy mingled together to form that unique brand of emotion that was all her own. So I'd come to this silent old house that spoke of her and her father, gone inside and went to her room. As if I were drawn there by some unseen ghost. When I first set my eyes upon her, she'd been staring out the window. I'd thought perhaps I'd finally gone insane, and my hand shook violently as I reached out to touch her. To assure myself of my sanity. And when My hand touched flesh and not just air, I thought my heart had stopped beating. When she turned and those beautiful gray eyes met mine, I knew my hopes and dreams and torment had not been in vain. For I had her again. Finally, I had her, all to myself. 


	4. Part Four

Sorry it's been so long. I've had a lot of personal things to tend to. Things I won't mention. I hope you all an forgive me. If you guys are even still waiting for my chapters. Anyway here's part 4. I finally have a general idea of where I'm going with this. Hang in there, It'll be good.  
  
Love you all, Review please I enjoy all you have to say especially you Tiger-X!  
  
part four  
  
=crescent=  
  
::Temperance::  
  
I stroked the soft tendrils of his hair. Inhaling the fresh summer breeze as it blew gently through the open window.   
  
"How did you get in here?" I whispered almost afraid to ask.I continued to stroke his hair, not able to denie myself  
  
what had not been mine to do for so long. "How long have you been here?" I asked before he could answer. My gray  
  
eyes misty as I continued to gaze upon his face.  
  
::Geir::  
  
I smiled, loving the feeling of her finger on my hair. I sighed softly. I had missed the simple gestures she did to comfort  
  
me. I remember as children we would get into all kinds of trouble. I so loved her then. And I still do now. I use to write of her   
  
in my journal, use to carve her name into trees, furniture, and even myself. Father never wanted me to see her, he said she  
  
was evil, that she ought to be hanged. Father was right, she always was evil, but not to me. Father had to die. And so he did.  
  
Then I could spend so much time with her. She asked me how I got her but before I could answer she asked another question.   
  
Always the curious the one. She would lead and I would follow. Yes, I would follow her anywhere. "I've been here for 300 years..."  
  
300 years of crying, screaming, hating him. I know not who he is. I dreamed of him the night before I was trapped here. I dreamed   
  
he would capture her heart. That he would take her away from me. She's mine and I won't ever share her. I put the crestinan next to   
  
her on the bed then put one hand on her and one on it. I thought it would bind us together in here, but instead it only took me. I thought  
  
she'd figure it out and think I was protecting her. I thought we were in love. I'll make her forget him. This place can make you forget anything.  
  
=blackthorne manor=  
  
::Tempus::  
  
I lay awake listening to the storm raging outside. I hadn't slept since she was taken from me, and it had not stoped raining since that day  
  
as well. Holly thought she was so clever, but she will take Temperance's place. She will. I rolled onto my side touching the spot that Temperance   
  
usually occupied.Her scent lingered there and I could not bring myself to wash anything with her scent upon it. my eyes shifted to the silver cube   
  
upon the dresser. She's so close and yet so very far away. I squeezed my eyes shut, tears spilling from them. Holly had so many who supported her  
  
truly love her. I have Temperance. Only her. No one ever supports the evil ones. They think our love is false, or that she turned me evil. She has done   
  
nothing but loved me. How can that be wrong? Tell me, please?  
  
=Halliwell Manor=  
  
::paige::  
  
She had locked herself in her room. She refused to eat or come out. Piper was having a nervouse breakdown and Leo was pleading at Holly's door once again.  
  
The girl was stubborn, after Robby had left she tore herself free of me. Screaming she hated me as she ran into her bedroom and locked the door. No  
  
amount of pleading could get her out. The only signs of life coming from the room were the random I hate you's that she would yell. I sighed heavily. It had been   
  
three days and robby still hadn't returned. I stroked Piper's hair, trying to comfort her as best I could. She mumbled about prue and Phoboe in her sleep. She didn't  
  
however mention me. Not that I ever thought she would. After all I'm only the half-sister.  
  
::Leo::  
  
I sighed. Holly wouldn't answer my pleas, I couldn't orb into her room because she had a shield over it. I am so tired. So tired of being the loyal husband, the supportive father, the strong silent one. Always in the background. I love piper,holly and paige. But sometimes I wish I could breakdown like piper, hide away like holly, be so optimistic like paige. Life is hard and for me it seems to be getting even more hard. Tears welled in my eyes, I couldn't fail them. But I can't live like this anymore. No,my love for them isn't strong enough anymore. I looked around me for only a moment before I orbed for the last time.  
  
::Holly::  
  
I glared at the broken mirror. I hate her. She doesn't understand that robby loves me now that Temperance is gone and the spell is broken. He 's  
  
come to his sense. Why won't paige? I don't care what she says, He and I are meant to be. It is as simple as that. I adjusted the black wig on my head.  
  
I almost looked like her, only I wasn't pale enough, my eyes weren't right either. I threw the wig at the wall violently. I hate wanting to be her. I thought after she was gone I'd be happy with me again. But I'm not. I want what she wants. Robby. The difference is I can actually have her...I mean him. Robby is what I want, not her. She's evil and mean and so pretty and smart and.....I must be tired. I need to sleep and when I wake up I can think of a way to get near Robby. Because he is what I want. Right? I mean Robby is what I have always wanted. He is good deep down inside I know it! And he needs me to help him forget her. Forget everything about her...Her beauty...Her grace...Her voice...Her body...Her eyes and face... Why am I breathing so hard? I don't understand. I screamed, nothing in particular, I just needed a release. I felt so hot and laid down upon my bed closing me eyes and seeing her face. I smiled as I feel asleep. 


End file.
